Loves pale light vk
by LunaSetsuna
Summary: The school was attack in borad daylight yet with only one injury, kaname kurans in a coma. the truth must become known for him to be save is zero the one or will the pureblood sleep for all etenity. This is a fanfic i dont own anything other then the plot for this work warning YOAI zeroXkaname
1. Chapter 1

Loves pale light vampire knight fanfic

Chairman cross-looked out his window office again sadly his hands clenched into fists observing his desk or more actuality the papers on it. Why? The word echoed through his mind. Why would anyone hunter human or vampire toss a grenade at school students and why of all the people to be harmed did it have to be Kaname…?

Flashback. Zero pov.

Again with the changeovers and trying to help yuuki not be stampeded by fan girls. The crowd's where finally begging to dissipated only a few hard-core fans remain to see the final small group luckily aido ruka and takuma had already drawn away some of the true bloodsuckers. I had only just started to get used to the school vampires after a hunter dorm was formed I was surprised how well most of them were around me even if I was being forced to take a weekly lesson with Kuran. Lesson as if most of the time I ending up beating him with a chair then playing chess with him.

After all it was Kuran who had yet to come out that's when I felt it a few of the other hunters as well by the looks we all spun round tossing whoever was closest behind us in my case yuuki cross. Then it landed an anitvampire grenade willed with holy water and nail. I froze bellowing for the others to keep back then a blur hit me knocking yuuki and I into a tree out of the explosives range our dark haired savoir giving the faintest of smiles and screams as it blew up nearly taking him with it or so it first looked. Kaito self-appointed vice dorm president (who was the idiot who put me in charge again of wait Yagari and cross) tapped the pureblood his eyes were shut, his body still, yet his enter body and his clothes although retaining most colours was crystal. Everything about him was motionless and cold to touch his whole body was lighter, his alabaster skin now albino white, pale as if death, on touch his whole body moved like a stone statue. Yet I could not care I all I could hear was the sorrowed screams of the girl behind me, of the Praetorian Guard next to me and merging with theirs my own.

Flashback end back to normal.

One week had past and already thousands of letters where flying in from all realms human family's demanding their children along with few lesser nobles with the same resulted all of which done. Then the counsels called both of them hunter and vampire demanding action to search the school trying to claim the other responsible. All the hunter students and the remaining few vampiric one had already formed five teams each with two vampires and five hunters to do a full school check to test the bomb remains and three for Kaname. The students of both dorms insisted he be moved to his own bed, aido had tested a part of kaname's clothing trying to work out what had happened. The pureblood prince was somehow turned to diamond his mental self and powers sealed or asleep the students could not tell. All teams had an hour to watch over Kaname, and then another to search al documents worldwide on purebloods and on charms both vampire and hunter. After that, a team would work on a daily report then see if any of them could get through to the sleeping prince. The vampire world was mostly treating this as if he was dead yet the test had shown despite crystal he was still alive he a diamond in a coma on the outside in the inside still working hard to support his body.

Ruka and takuma spent most days pouring their blood down the half-parted lips of their friend. Rima had taken to trailing yuuki and zero trying to keep them steady. Cross was proud of his two adopted children they were taking things as best they could zero throwing himself into efforts to find out who did this and how to help all while keeping yuuki sane. As yuuki worked on the small administration team working with the reports that each team made putting them together barking orders while insuring that everyone was ok spending twenty minute with everyone indualvidually to check up on them. Yagari had left to the association trying to pull the older documents to help the kids 'politely' saying that they would hand over all that the academy need if they really were not hiding anything trying to help the kids find out what weapon was used and how it worked. After all no one had seen it before. Takuma was making daily trips to the counsel with aido doing the same while informing them that Kaname despite being alive 'was unable to be moved due to his critical condign and that they had all the medical gear they needed' thus insuring minor help from both sides.

"Takuma has team rose finished their search of the grounds?" yuuki asked her voice loud to be heard across the room despite it not really being nesacrey. Since the attack, they had been search all the grounds above bellow and on in case who ever attacked dare comeback. It had been yuuki and ruka who diced to name the teams. Rose- headed by takuma, Lily- headed by zero, Tulip- ruled by aido, Cherry blossom/Sakura- working with Kaito and finally Lotus- which yuuki was working in currently.

"I don't think so one of the freshmen had a new idea on where to search after looking at the records their might be a tunnel at the lakes bottle their searching now. Oh, yuuki while I am here aido noticed something odd. Shiki will come over see you zero and the chairman tonight as he has the most info on Kaname it's not anything bad however sirens said to as she's overseas."

"When will this be over…? Iit soo hard to see kkkaname like that takuma. It's not right who would do something like this?"

"Shh yuuki we'll know soon and however it is will perish zeros looks like he's on pms in one of that demon horse in the stables." Takuma tried to joke while giving the girl a hug so alike to the one he watched Kaname give her as a child.

"You mean white lily didn't you know that's zeros horse chairman wanted to put her down but zero hand raised her. She won't let anyone but him near her." She said back with a tiny smile hugging the kind noble back slightly.

"Really? I once saw Kaname with her he was sitting down feeding her while wrighting she keeps playing with his hair… I recall it because it was one of the first real smiles I'd seen on him since his parents died at least the only true ones that weren't for you."

"Kaname could get near my horse?" the sliver headed teen said from the door. "Oi it's fine to hug just no biting of trying to pull me into one. That's odd I mean she seemed not to like anyone other to me hell as far as I knew only I could feed her… how often did he see her I want to make sure we were feeding her twice."

"mainly weekends and the occasional night stroll he only left the dorm maybe twice a week most for the counsel or due to the chairman the time he would see lily was mainly I need to get away from aido and forget things like vampire exist. It was odd thing to see as a pureblood hell as any vampire were taught to be strong to never be weak to be smart and powerful yet the time with the horse was when he would act his age and relax. I don't know how often he would go gloomy or try to read something on the counsel and your horse would steal it then head butt him as if to say 'I'm here you moron so stop acting like the dead relax brat'. I only watched him twice a month mainly after she hurt a student or when I wanted to see if he was ok. He had been so stressed recently and I caught him actually drop his tea shaking one night but as always he merely but on that stupid everything is fine oh look at the time mask on and avoided me for the rest of the night." Takuma ranted quietly keeping his voice so only kiriyu and yuuki could hear him.

"TAKUMA GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS AND WORK DAMN IT!" Ruka scratched from the second floor they were using the mass gym, which was in between, and connecting both the hunter and vampire dorms they had torn all the classrooms apart to fit everyone in and the location ment everyone was nearby.

"Go on move it before see starts sending zombies after us. Like the coffee incident." Zero reminded the Nobel. On the second day, aido bought instant powered coffee and then hid ruka seething forgot to rein in her powers and sent some of the coffee deprived students after him with the order to harm but not kill. As he watched takuma nearly fly upstairs to where ruka small group where making food, drink and keeping the clothes clean and everything moving quickly. The Nobel woman had been up without sleep for a nearly five days and was ignoring her boyfriends ordered to sleep. Kain had been left in the pool naked for the insult to sleep while Kaname was still not there for his efforts along with the words 'on the sofa downstairs' written on his torso.

"So what's new?" zero asked.

"Apparently shiki needs to talk with us and cross at the end of tonight shifts. I'm not sure what but he said it concerned all of us I think it may have something to do with Kaname aido mentioned thors been a development but not a bad one any clue?"

"Already saw. Kaname is crying blood not a lot but enough to feed a vampire for a week I have already spoken to aido about it. He thinks it might have something to do with my feeding schedule he said he would have someone explain it to me tonight currently their storing in into bags and refrigerating them just in case. Aido said after I get the explanation I could nick them if I had to but only when absolutely needed he's also forbade me taking form you while kaname's still down." Zero said gently watching the small girl nod.

"I guess we have to wait then... Ah Mika get this papers to Yagari sensei his room is in his class room got it, Toby no coke near the laptops." Yuuki said before getting back to work like a humming bird.

Zero smiled slightly trying to recall just how often the normally fragile and annoyingly weak girl acted like this it was odd to see her like this comparing how she was normally.

It had become a rule to only stop at midnight or at one o'clock in the day depending on your race, however it also deepened on how many would there was another rule to only have half of the students asleep at any time for both races. Those not asleep would continue their team's workings.

At the chairman's lodge the amount of letters coming in had yuuki group running on high with her 'fathers' help ruka was forever keeping him informed and insure the older man didn't drop dead. Yet as midnight was passing the four students made their way to the old home.

"Shiki can't you just give me a hint place?" yuuki begged.

"Yuuki leave him be besides talking out here is a security risk plus then he would have to repeat it all for the chairman." Kaito said rolling his eyes. "Zero did takuma tell you what he found today?"

"Which part a b or c? I got a while he old yuuki what else?"

"You two are forgetting your own rule." Shiki said gently his voice a dark husky version of kaname's.

"Their speaking in code?" yuuki commented lightly mildly wondering why shiki was the one coming to explain. Kaito instead to walk them over then to do a swap of document with Yagari.

"True but what if the intruders came from the inside?" shiki returned his eyes shut.

They arrived quickly. "Ruka sent one of the girls with some tea the girl won't let me on my own kitchen." Cross-spoke warmly pouting at the three students

"Thank gods." Zero snorted. The girl must have gotten the order he sent her.

"Now can you tell me shiki?" yuuki begged. As they sat down each getting a cup of tea and a small stack of food.

"Yes. Frist off theirs a reason I got pushed into this I've know Kaname the longest, because where cousins."

"What!" yuuki and cross-said as zero looked over the teen more closely.

"My dad's a basted who tortures my mother and my stepmother shizuka into madness along with torturing Kaname and killing my aunt and uncle." Shiki said briefly hate in his eyes. "I care nothing for him and thankfully Kaname never held it against me. But before I get into the completely family thing I think I should give one of kaname's lessons one about the Kuran clan. You see his and in some way my clan are different to other purebloods I'm not a pureblood so stop giving me that look zero."

"Ok ok. So hows his clan different? I mean I already knew that his no your clan was the rulers of vampires."

"That's only of this country. But that is for Kaname to teach you later zero. The Kuran clan was the clan that formed the hunters. The kurans work in team's brother and sister often making siblings but only out of love. The first two kurans recorder where named as Zerofina and Kaname. They had four kids one both lots of twins. Zerofina wanted peace during the human/vampire wars so they each focused on a front then worked as a pair. They did these slowly first organising two groups now known as the hunters association and the vampire council. However, Zerofina created hunters she and her mate managed to create all the hunter charms and weapons first using their blood to form them while cursing it. Then Zerofina with her husband's permission tore out her heart into a forge that he made for her the heart which creates all hunter weapons the first two weapons where made before that after the deaths of their first pair of twins, this is how they got the idea they turned their own babies into hunter weapons named after them a girl named Rose and a son named Arthur. Using the last of her blood, she feed live humans her blood creating hunters. Her husband Kaname trained them forcing them to learn self-made hunter charms to define against his own kind while ruling as vampire king. He then used three more charms on his family. Frist to turn his remaining son human at the child's own request the boy formed a hunter clan. The second to insure his daughter and all descendants would be able to use hunter weapons while hunter charms would work on them. And finally he sealed himself within his own coffin laid to rest not dead merely in a self-induced coma under the Kuran mansion. He cursed himself so there was only one way to wake him but only half."

"What do you mean?" cross put in.

"To be woken he need someone to house his power and they had to meet the following requirements he dilbratly did them so no one would ever wake him. They had to be less than five years old of his bloodline while being pure impure. Buy that I mean they had to be a pureblood and still a small child and yet also could not have any innocence they could not have their virginity. I know this because my father woke the ancestor using my cousin. I talked it out of Kaname after he had some nightmares when we here five. My father took him as a two year old. He first raped Kaname on his namesakes coffin then beat him to death he survived as the ancestor instead of using his own body and killing him decide to possess Kaname and heal him allowing him to grow yet in being attracted to that degree ment their minds would often spill over mostly the ancestor sleeps not using the mind link they have however sometimes when father is near the ancient will wake or send Kaname nightmares of his past. Of the war." Shiki spoke fist-clenched eyes mournful for his cousin yet still hate filled at his father. As yuuki gasped in sorrow for Kaname.

"The reason I was at his house so often was aunty juuri instead on keeping the family together and my father rido curse both of us so we couldn't tell and in my cause spoken however the spell has exceptions like when wave fed of the other cancelling it for a few days. I recall juuri once locking us kids with the other kids our ages and younger all family parts ally. By that, I mean juuri mother granny Yuri who found the decedents of the ancestor's human son. The youngest descendant a man a hunter with two sons. Four kids two pure bloods to hunters and me. The elder of the two hunters called Kaname a girl."

Cross-chucked at the pout of shiki face.

"But then considering that this twin still thinks kaname's a chick at least…" zero flushed then broke in.

"Wait you mean me and ichiru?"

"Bingo. You could bleary talk you were so young but then Kaname and I where on two year older your twin mainly played with the only girl kaname's baby sister we all called her Yu Hime. She was not publicly known for her safety and I do not think dad really knew shizuka did but then she did not really care unless she was allowed to play with the little girl's hair. When my father attacked them aunty juuri used the Kuran technique knowing the two prices for turning a vampire of any into a human you could only to the spell twice she used it on yu Hime and her praetorian guard siren's mother got the guard out safely only able to save the youngest of her two daughters the once pureblood daughter wandering out into the winter snow where Kaname found her and killed his heart."

Yuuki turned white tears threatening to spill. "no nnoo… you cannt mmmeann."

"Yes yu Hime. You were born Yuuki Anastasia Kuran. Named so by juuri and zeros mother who helped deliver you into the world. Which is why my father killed the kiriyu family by setting up shizuka beloved to be killed knowing how to punish her for running away and remove all traces of killing another pureblood after all his puppet on the council kept Kaname quite."

"So the man who killed kaname's and yuuki family killed mine any idea where your father is I think I should introduce him to my gun a few hander times." I growled causing shiki to yelp.

"No Kaname put the fucker in a coma and asato ichijo hide where. Takuma innocent to this and Kaname trust him and me something where both thankful of as well as swore to secretly to help him when it comes to family matters. Like yuuki and you zero."

"Could rido be the one to harm Kaname, shiki?" cross asked as yuuki started to work on the whole being her crushes sister.

"There are far too many that have the resources and motive after all not everyone likes this whole send your kids into a snack bar with the boogeymen while forbidden to eat. Sorry that's how most of the adults put it after all sending hunters humans and vampires to a school and where we have to be taught things at human levels despite being so ahead of everyone else along with having to have pills and not use our powers without permission isn't a really like idea plus many purebloods and the council only keep Kaname alive because they want to feed on his blood Kuran blood is powerful kaname's even more so. I recall him once asking zeros mother if he could feed ichiru some to heal him one mouthful would have put him on par with his twin and Kaname as shizuka put it is a rose hiding in ruby's using only its colour to hide its fragility. Yuuki on the other hand was evil born to lead."

"Umm shiki you mentioned a price for humanity?"

"the blood or death of a pureblood who had to die willingly and the memories of the one being turned which is why you can't recall your childhood and don't try you'll go insane due to the spell to recall would break the spill and the best way is to be turned int then fed the blood of a family member. Just giving you their blood would trigger your memories and kill your human body. So just remain as you are Kaname long decided not to turn you unless a you wanted it or b you were dying and there was no other choice honestly he prefers the later."

"You mean my parents were discuss if they should take the option when ichiru over heard them and ran t shizuka."

"Most likely he was on the phone to them he wanted to help and see you lot again but couldn't cause ichiru was so sick. Now that what would happen to a human now think of what kaname's blood could to for a fully healthy vampire of high blood a noble or a pureblood can you think just how much stronger they would be. On top of that, he is feeding you already so you know how much it helps you. Heck you could probably beat the night class with how much I in you currently. However, he trusts you not to. Speaking of feeding you aido confirmed it when a vampire feeds of the same donner more than five times the first of three bonds is formed. This first makes a prey predator relationship. The prey becomes more docile and the predator more dominates, after a certain amount of blood is taken regally with certain timings the prey even if their asleep will insure that their predator is fed. Currently kaname's cried 5 litters of blood I nicked a bag to be able to speak freely tonight three more are going to be used to make stronger blood tablets the rest are all yours Yagari charmed the room we vampires can't go in its charmed so only you can enter a room filled with bags of his blood use it wisely."

"These bonds what else is there?"

"the second is when the prey bites the predator the original relationship remains however it links the two minds and increases sexual desire to the other it also means they can read each other's thoughts and control the others mind slightly if the other is strong enough or has feed the most. If you and Kaname end in a bond, you could control him. Rido used this technique on the ancestor, which is why Kaname is unable to kill him let alone fight him for more than ten minutes at a go. The final one is pretty much marriage to a vampire. You mark your mate with your blood and a charm it further increases sexual desire and also the mind read of the other. Most lovers are marked a body can accept three of this final mark. I know because I tried I am mated to takuma and to my Praetorian Guard rima who is under the same curses as me. Yuuki do not worry about your guard she is nearby and human I know who but seiren and Kaname said they'd strangle me if I ever woke her. Seiren used to dote on her little sister."

Yuuki sighed begging to calm mentally still at im-kaname-senpais-sister-and-i-love-him-and-keep-m aking-him-sad-cuasee-i-dnt-speak-to-him-anymore-wh en-he-wakes-im-going-to-trottle-him-for-not-tellin g-me.

"Anything else we need to know?" zero questioned.

"Nope. No really.'

"The next two marks if there done will it help him?" zero asked again.

"Zero you need to be certain about this the final mark can be done to save lives without love but their sacred." Cross chimed his eyes narrow hair falling out of his pony tail slowly.

"Cross you knew?"

"yes while juuri was pregnant with Kaname I was saved by her it's on the back of my neck it's still their because as juuchan put it it's not just her mark but kaname's from before he drew breath she never let me unseal it as it will kill me to do so. Thus Kaname made me promise again not to as a kid however if I start to fall into a living corpse and he's dying or dead then I will loophole~" the elder man said pulling his hair back into the pony tail.

"So would it help?"

"Yes. However as cross said and it would mean your marrying Kaname I'm not sure if only the second would do it all you need is to pour yours blood down his throat but the third is matrimony as in one or most likely both of you will come close to raping the other is you don't want sex….. And I won't see him raped a 20th time."

Crossed eyes narrowed leaning forward at shiki half standing. 'You mean other than your father others have?"

"Asato ichijo. And a few other I don't know just who… asato used it as a punishment along with whipping, caning and locking in a hunter charmed room the reasons normal cause he snuck out or refused to feed off human or vampire takuma used to force-feed him blood and rima still force-feeds him normal food."

Cross paled falling back into his seat, as both yuuki and zero looked shaky at cross.

"Takuma and I knew where he was going. After all we used to sit in the rented car watching him with you lot I had to restrain takuma when you punched Kaname pulling Yu Hime off him after one of her bear hugs. We never told or let asato know where he went for your sakes even if it was the cost of his win and takuma if company was over the asato wouldn't touch Kaname just to keep ownership off him however instead he would harm takuma in kaname's place after all Kaname only cares for friends and family and it takes years for him to think of you as a friend after his parents died. Aido was the last before his parents died and he is still on probation in kaname's eyes the guys keeps cause troubles and annoying Kaname by never shutting up and constantly getting into fights over him. "shiki grinned.

"That doesn't make things right."

"If it means seeing him actually smile then it does." Shiki retorted to cross.

"Back to the now… the second mark will it help him? And just how do I do so."

"it think its best we tell the others before doing something dumb or both sides might kill you o you really want to marry?" shiki blushed parts ally knowing that as a turn and a hunter and just cause he's the zero kiriyu he's dense on a whole new level.

"And how fast can that are done?"

"are you not listening this means when he wakes you will want to fuck him then you'll be forced to marry or be killed are you not listening to me? Heck we'll need to sedate you so you don't rape him if he remains a statue!" shiki said his face crimson as blood.

"Zero. Slow down and listen. Yuuki can you do so?"

"Zero. If you do this, it is like telling him you love him. You'll have sex and get married to him and I suspect both sides will degrade you hurt you and say you're the girl~ not Kaname…..." yuuki trailed off unsure of what best to call the teen now.

"Yuuki you just need to be yourself doing change you never did in the past you don't need to know it would make him sad." shiki scolded.

Zero finally actual blushed.

"Gezz zero." Yuuki said before hitting him.

"Would it still help Kaname?"

"So yu also have a crush on him huh?"

"What?"

"Oh come on you can't tell he has a crush? I mean he saved you he spends time with your horse he lets you feed. Man your clueless…" shiki laughed pulling his messy hair back look exactly like Kaname for a minute causing the room to gasp.

"What?" shiki asked looking around? "Oh. Yeah family joke here as aunty juuri and shizuka said we mirror each other's hearts with our looks. Wave only used it once or twice to get out of things. Kaname gets a night away from politics and I get to see just who is going to be trouble later on. While I get out of dealing with perverted managers, where Kaname gets to relax and can uses his ability to get rid of them permanently. It is only when too many are there at the same time and if we have to go alone. I mean asato alone Kaname deals with manly so others aren't harmed where if its asato and a few that have raped him then he gets too stressed to go."

"When he wakes up I'm going to give him a talk." Cross said as shiki nodded.

"I know which is why we wanted you here he thinks of you like a father however know we need to tell both sides."

"Agreed."

"Shiki can you later tell me more I know I can't force my memories but I want to at least hear more about my family. Please?"

"Of course Yu Hime." Shiki spoke with his trademark modelling grin.

"Everyone. Please in your group lines." Cross called inside the underground bunker, they knew the risks and everyone was on guard.

"OI" zero seethed glaring everyone frozen.

"Aido kun." Cross called the naturally icy boy up.

"after researching all of our old records we vampires think there might be a chance in something common however seeing as kiriyu isn't born and doesn't fully understand this is a 'who can talk him out of it.' For most vampires if you feed off someone regularly threw form a master slave relationship kiriyu had one of these yet not as the slave. Due been an e our lord Kaname was a known eccentric due to his parents ideas he had being raised to never curse anyone into our kind thus to save kiriyu life he shed his own blood. We knew this but only those in his inner circle this was so no one killed kiriyu. This meeting is due to the next two form of feeding, which I doubt you have been taught. The second form is where the slave bites that master this opens their minds to each other and also makes them more sexually attracted to the other. In other words dating for us fanged ones. The third is our feeding form of marriage only married vampires do this or those seconds from death, this is done by binding your blood and a soul fragment to the who you wish to however should this get out highly doubt others will instantly see a princess as the girl and force kiriyu into a dress and on to a wedding despite how amusing that is I doubt Kaname would wish such a thing. Our current plan is for kiriyu to feed Kaname his blood then if that does not work after a weeks' worth of force feeding then HE wants to mark Kaname. So although I currently see no new plans of action this is it I still along with the few other vampires think we should have this meeting to talk him out of it as I would probl cause him to go temporally berserk this might in clue raping Kuran and loosing consciousness after being sucked into kaname's head. Most couples generally stay away as being in each others presents makes them unable to think exhorted in each others minds, this is due to a mind link this will give us and insider as they'll be title to no resistance from Kaname. It will also let us know if what where doing is worth it if he's really alive in there."

"I'd say go for it. I mean after what the sucker did I honest was surprised I mean from what waver learnt he would have stayed away not use his body and powers to shield hunters.' Kaito said the rest of the hunters agreeing aido sighed before muttering 'let's get this over with' walking towards kaname's room. A handful of curiosa hunters following wanting to learn which caused cross to beam in pride and a few of the vampires to shift warily on arrival in his room many where let down as aido made a dagger from his ice.

"normally as I said the other would bite back other in rare cases where the other is out cold or in a coma two types can be used the first is more standard slit open the wrist and place it in the others mouth till you nearly faint or threw kissing this secondary is done by kissing and impaling ones tongue on the others fang again till you feel faint." Aido explained to the hunters.

"The second is more a lover's thing which this bond leads two which is known as the dating bond its normal instated after the sharing of house keys. When it comes to vampires there is political and emotional political is more a noble and most pureblood thing. They stick to the rules and keep their emotions out marring whoever grants power. Where emotional such as the Kaname and his parents due things strictly for love. As pures, however this is forbidden they exist merely to procreate after they turn 4 yrs. old. Female vampires can support and give birth after they turn three and half where boys take a touch longer. Kaname lost his parents when he was seven and until 4 years ago was living with the ichijo family that runs the vampire counsel. Thus, an emotional like Kaname caused quite a stir at my blood grandfather's home. Yet as the two of us, where emotional we learnt how to fake it. Emotional mate for life and only let one person feed them in their lives originally zero was an exception as Kaname saw potential and also couldn't bear yuuki's constant crying and zero outburst sending her blood scent into our dorm." Takuma and ruka took turns explaining.

"So for the love of whatever god may or may not existed that are truly immortal unlike vampires chose the damn dagger and get things over with." Aido said mildly glaring at the two speakers.

Silently zero dug the ice blade into his wist wincing but leaving it in while insure that it could only go down kaname's limb throat. Staying still for a while before being pulled away in a daze of blood loss shutting his eyes gently.

(Zero pov.)

It was dark it. And what felt like wind was swirling around me…. Wait I should be inside, my eyes snapped open it was empty and endless night made of stone. I started to think trying to recall how I got here was forming the….

Oh so this had to be kaname's mind. So where is he hiding… I started to call out before hearing a whimper.

"Oi Kuran!" I ran following the sound felling random cold spots which followed by the sound of something breaking yet I could almost 'see' him in the distance curled up under water shivering in a ball… he seemed small.

The sounds kept increasing then I finally got to the water's edge touching the ripple less mirror like water jerking away from it as m figures merely brushed it hearing screams of pain and for mercy. I looked back at Kuran. He was smaller than normal shorter then yuuki as a child and the screams where of a higher pitch then I have ever heard from him. Soo sad, so mournful. Pitiful and pained. His voice alone pushed several images and sounds into my head the soft sobbing screams the chocking breathes of one with nothing to live for the tainted feeling of wishing for one's own death the whimpers born of despair as you tried and failed to fight your captors. All sounds zero had heard before when shizuka bit him, and of the nightmares that followed the memory of his parents dying ichiru smirk.

But these where far worse than the ones he had given these held muffled tears caught cockily amounts moans of forced pleasure, the insanity of trying to live for nothing and the slow decent into an empty coffin of his own heart.

"Damn it how can I help you, to find out how to wake you?" I muttered nearly jumping out of my skin then the reflective surface changed images…. It was a mirror great. The images squired showing countless almost film like memories one of a much older woman who looked like yuuki…

"Sweeties I'm going to tell you a special thing Okays? So you don't get sick." The woman said smiling at three brunet children. "You must never ever touch hawthorn, white ash wood or holy water. Ok?"

"Why aunty Juuri? The middle brunet said his eyes filled with curiosity his hair messy his two cousins trying hard to stay awake.

"Well hawthorn will give you nasty itchy marks like a mosquitos but all over your body's. White ash will make you human for a week you will not be able to eat on you will not heal at all and the holly water is the worst. It makes you sleep while seeing into your heart and soul to hurt you and play with your head and if your one true prince doesn't come you'll sleep like a Disney princess after a spindle or an apple." Juuri said gently to keep the kids calm watching as they promised.

"Mama what if we had to go near them to save someone we are for like papa you and yuuki sesame?" Kaname asked as she was laying them into a king sized bed. "How could we save them?"

"Well if it comes to that make a bubble and you would have to break your promise to me. But if you really care then yes my little one save them because to anyone who isn't a pureblood or human will die even the hunters like uncle cross kun which is why they don't use them so don't you either or you'll make him cry."

"But mama I'll never make uncle cross or yuuki cry so don't cry please?" the small boy said gently

"Aunty Juuri how our oone would true prince wakes us?" shiki asked scared.

Juuri grinned "like this." The tall willow brunet her frizzy untamed hair fluttering as the woman gave a three word chant painted her lips in blood then kissed them each on the lips. "Now go to sleep before takuma wants to play again."

"Night." The kids coursed.

The mirror shone before melting back to the crystalline image of Kaname. I brought my figures to my lips only just noticing the salt. He was drowning in his tears... then I went back to the chant almost two simple Latin the lauguage of the spells…. Excitate dilectione mea meaning Wake my love.

"But do yu even want to wake, why did you even take the blow for us why!" I half screamed to softy to myself the water swallowing me for a second the whirling of the pain causing me to blank out waking where first started where I noticed a few add-ons first there was a door and a cage encircling the sky along with a rather tall version of Kaname with gold eyes.

"Don't even go there kid. I'm not 'your' Kaname and more than you're my 'Zerofina' you want answers well make a chair and sit." The figure said rolling his eyes. "As you've guessed I'm the first the ancestor the demons angel brat warned about. Second he's own memories and nightmare are killing him and none of its pretty let alone painless this world in in one's mind, when the night mare has violence like most do its real here. Sso the second question is a complete why are you even asking? The third. I have no clue on I mean he's learnt how to block me every so offend so not to spoke the horse but I've noticed some of his thoughts some sound like a dayclasss girl as he puts it."

"Why didn't shiki mention…?"

"There were 2 and a half when they were told until they turn 4 male vampires are exactly like human children girls mature quicker at three and a half. Can you call things from your toddler years?" the man replied his gold eyes rolling again. "Bye." The man waved at everything faded.

"If I ever!" I seethed awaking up in the sleeping quarter's yuuki rushing to my side.

Normal pov

Zero shot up awake fists clenched and growling to himself barely noticing when yuuki tapped him on the shoulder.

"You've been out four hours are you ok zero?"

"Yeah… and I want to strangle shiki."

"Why?" Yagari said form the room's corner.

"I found out why he's like this the idiots fucking allergic to holy water. I was looking around saw this freaky mirror lake thing with him in it started saying what the hell and it turn into a mirror and playing memories on which showing how to help."

It was then yuuki noticed something in zeros hand. "Zero what is that?"

He looked down then threw it screaming the necklace their mom was wearing. "How the! That's his mother's… your mothers necklace how the!"

"We've been here the whole time so no one could have…. Wait it's my mother's" yuuki said going to retrieve it when Yagari stopped her.

"That's rare… ive one heard about these things. It is a memory stone made from a star both are rare but both are literally unheard of. You said the pureblood mother wore it. It must have been bound to her, yuuki we might be able to do something with this memory stones are like a camera." Yagari said gently lifting it.

"Why me?" yuuki asked tilting her head like a child.

"You see the stones bound to the blood of someone those sharing the same blood such as children can also wield it." Yagari briefed gently.

"Wait this one's different… I think it's kaname's dads it looks similar to what I saw but it's not. The other was more pale pink with white gold." I mentioned quickly as shiki walked in gasping grabbing the jewel off the floor cradling it his eyes wide.

"Who and where did you find it? Kaname has been looking for his parent's engament chockers since they died. Takuma and I even tracked down their creator only to find her grave." Shiki spoke.

"Which parent was this one bound to? I'll tell everything in a second but sensei thinks we can trigger it using yuuki would that hurt her?"

"his dad you can tell this one's darker and the gold plain gold which makes the darker colour more pronounce in looks Kaname and I look like uncle hakura and the three of us used to drive aunty juuri nuts that we were to quiet looking then yuuki would somehow get us to smile and juuri would go back to doting and putting fluffy pink outfits on her and cat ears. I one a chess game against him cause you walked in meow big brother in a pink maid out fit and full cat ears tail and paws. He fainted you started crying so darn cute."

Zero started gilling imaging yuuki of yuuki like that and the fact Kaname fainted where yuuki hit him blushing even stoic Yagari cracked a grin.

"And no its not her past so it should break her. That is if had not been erased or rewritten. It records off the heart off emotion happiness sorrow however in death it can be odd some retain everything some delete everything in an act to damn the killer. Which is one of the reasons Kaname wanted them to prove to the counsel that asato and rido murders purebloods and also because his parents in front of all of said that we should each carry on trading. Kaname got the chockers, yuuki had the rings and I was given the coming to age gift. Yuuki the rings are safe Kaname insured of that if you want I'd give them to you just keep in mind that these gifts where first given by the ancestral Kuran. Since then there been a hand me down the chockers merely being rebound." Shiki finished holding out hakura memory stone. Yuuki nodded with a grin before shyly picking it up squeezing it in her hand before opening it, as a holographic screen appeared in the air roughly the size of a calendar.

There was a giggling sound and Yagari looked around before realising it was from the stone.

"Now yuuki bad girl" a male voice chuckled as the toddler yuuki drew flowers on her big brother.

Kaname's eyes snapped open in fear jerking away before noticing his dad and the on memory stone quacking and with a squeak trying to hide under the blankets.

"DAAD" the little boy yelped.

"Sorry sorry my sweet little son but it was me and yuuki or your mother come on its your birthday and yet you only want to sleep and those cute boys came all this way to play with you." The taller man said grinning poking his son threw the blanket.

"You mean roro and chu?" yuuki said in baby talk giggling running into a wall cause her brother to jump up like a mother hen.

"That's Zero and Ichiru their not trains."

"What is a train niisan? Can I have one?"

"Next time I got out I'll bring you a magic train I heard about named lassie that often gets lonely to." Kaname said sadly before turning to his dad. "When will you let her outside? I know you told me she's safe here but safety and freedom are different right?" his voice trembled slightly.

"Soon Kaname when she's older and won't run into walls like that anymore."

Looking up from the image yuuki blushed still running into walls and trees and rock and people….

The image blipped then showed the sliverets twins knocking Kaname to the floor with first kisses then a punch from zero.

"OW! What are with you and hitting me you never hit yuuki no do you zero." Kaname pouted picking up zero to look him in the eyes as ichiru got comfortable on his chest.

The sliverets toddle giggled then hit him again this time a sickening crack coming from kaname's jaw sending the parents into hypo drive.

"Zero!" his mother yelled, "oh gods Kaname I'm sorry are you ok."

"It's days like this I'm glad I'm a vampire it means I can survive zero."

"Honestly Kaname your too kind even little yuuki would have hit back." Zeros father said shaking his head it happened every time and yet the pureblood never learnt.

"No. I couldn't hurt him besides that would send little ichi into tears wouldn't it." Kaname said to the toddler on top of him Kaname yelping when the toothless toddler gnawed on his neck.

"Are we sure that we didn't swap kids Takeshi? Honestly ichiru act more vampire then me." Hakura joked with zero dad and long-time friend.

"Haku there are days where I could put a bullet in you but with our prankster wives I wouldn't give them ideas!" the sliverets adult hunter smirked.

"We heard that~" two burnet women said entering with a large cake the only differences was juuri long hair and warm garnet eyes as Michiru (zeros mother) hair was short with her purple eyes.

"We'll get you my pretties just like in school." The girl's cacked causing little yuuki to laugh with them. As the three men shivered in fear before zero hit Kaname a third, time. This time breaking ribs cutting open part of his chest causing him to double over.

"Kanasissy? I sowwy don't hurts.." zero said before bursting into tears hugging Kaname as his body healed before roughly pushing both twins off him fleeing up stairs.

"I'll go zero he's not mad however he got scared did you feel that?"

Both twins nodded. "Why kachanme scared?" ichiru spoke.

"Well boy you see mommy and dad got hunting right we hurt the bad night creatures but there are some good ones. Kaname and yuuki are good night creatures however their still night creatures. Kaname was worried he might hurt you like a bad night creature would. So he decided to leave and try to stop the bad night stuff in him." Michiru said hugging her two boys her eyes locked on juuri who had picked up yuuki.

"Don't worry juu we know he wouldn't harm them and we would forgive him if he did it by mistake, after all you tried similar in the past when we were kids at high school damn I hate fan girls." Takeshi spoke softly to her.

Juuri relaxed then smirked "no you hate the seagull like kyas they would give haku michi and I, Mr Body guard~"

The image blanked out and yuuki started dying of laughter, Yagari himself was shocked to see that his two closet hunter friends other then cross had such a tie to a pureblood family and was proud of one teaching zero how to punch vampires like that yet also proud of the pureblood who refused not to hurt zero realising that Kuran was still doing so even know.

"When he wakes I'm sooooooo allogising for those…" zero said not realising h spoke aloud.

"You broke his jaw and three ribs in under three hits?" shiki said realising if that was as a kid how much stronger the level d was now steeping back a few steps.

"You were saying earlier that you found a way to wake him?" yuuki said still laughing...

"Juuri told you lot as toddlers that yours allergic to holy water."

"We are? Wwhats the cure?"

"that's where issues will be raised… from what I found it looks easy cut figures put blood on lips say wake my love in Latin then Disney princess."

"Huh Disney?" shiki said confused.

"He means a deep passionate tongue kiss." Yuuki said grabbing her fan fiction note pad.

"Yes I do see some problems. Anything else?"

"The longer his in it the less chance he'll wake…. The ancestor ghost thing as in their he said Kaname was reliving every bad memory and drowning in them on repeat. It also has to be done by some who loves them the memory I found all the info from had your mother twittering about your prince charming to shiki and Kaname after you passed out." Zero directed at yuuki.

"That sounds like Aunt Juuri yuuki takes after her in every way if anything yuuki can makes juuri seem kind but then stepmother on Arial here said to both Kaname and I that she'll kill us if we weren't gay. Kaname's torture by her was cause he's bi then she spent four hours in the oh havens tell me that human teen isn't the yuki the yu Hime who would help me prank who would play with my hair who was pureblood perfection tell me juuri didn't turn her into that whimpering human using an ex for shield and ex I made." Shiki smirked.

"Shiki how bad was she as a child?"

"yu Hime once helped shizuka rig the whole Kuran mansion with strawberry scented painted, working with your mother and aunt juuri the four of them and my mother where demons. Kaname and I once woke up in pink. Not only our clothes but our hair pink contacts lipstick they also rigged it so whenever we enter a room our auras would trigger a explosion of pink glitter. On kaname's birthday, they got you and your twin involved on making his birthday memorabile it was the last birthday he had with his parents. He was woken by you two, you two chained him up so your mother could put him in a bondage slave suit with cat ears and tail. My mother and step mother shizuka then organised the games… the piñata dropped soul candy and a variety of hunter charmed beads your father helped rig it. Then the dads mine excluded, did the food all of kaname's favourite asides a few which you and ichiru helped with which Kaname liked best despite the fact you accidently got the hunter beads in it. Then aunt juuri brought out the chocolate cake which was topped with a very light sheen of her own blood just enough to avoid tummy aches and boost immune systems your patterns gave you a mouth full each before saying no more just in case. Then cross san came over while Kaname changed out of the cat suit. Then he got the presents. Yuhimes was a trap exploding chess…juuri got him an earring a mini memory stone but he does not wear it, hakura got him a journal. Your father gave him his sword. Your mother gave him a few books on hunter charms so he could defend himself from your punches. You and ichiru each gave him a pet the first died trying to protect him when my father attacked. The second is alive and is on campus, black lily and mizuki. Black lily was a stallion mizuki a white tiger kitten mizuki is trained and cross knows that she stays in her room behind his book shelves I have been feeding her. Cross got him a cell phone. Step mother gave him some handmade kimonos and mother insures he was given some accessories to go with it. My own present to him was a pillow that everyone agrees to put a drop of blood on and charm it so the scent remained so he knew he was never alone. Its currently being used to help prop him up."

"I'm surprised." Yagari said bluntly to the point of being brutal.

"You mean that us cold heartless monsters who kill and are a blight to humanity have souls? That we can feel? That we fall in such deep love that we will let a thousand beat and rape us to save our lover? That we feel guilty when we kill? That Kaname a prince by blood alone cry is daily for sins he thinks he has? Tell me is living a sin? Is falling in love and wanting to be around our families even after we watched them die for our sakes a sin? Then answer this? If a young pureblood prince fought against his own kind merely because he had no wish to kill or force another into our world. A pureblood beaten hesitated and raped for those ideals a pureblood who was forced to smile and live when all he wished for was death for himself yet refusing it so he could watch over and protect his younger sibling a crime? For I can personally point out over twelve people who fit over two of those category's!" shiki hissed his aura flaring with sorrowed/pained tears falling.

"You hunters forget that were not just vampires we born ones age like humans but we lose our child hood fast because of selfish pricks and ignorant basted on all sides of the playing field. My boyfriend takuma once told me how my poor cousin would wake sobbing as a child ranting that he killed his family, that he should not exist that he was monster and should be killed just for being born a pureblood vampire! The cousins old there been around so long that they have no time for us new bloods yet you hunters always treat us like them forgetting that we are the exact ages of the humans wo attend this school. I am fifteen as of two months ago kaname's 18th is in onee months' time, seiren is a mere 36 days younger then Kaname. Ruka kain and aido are all 16 my rima and takuma are 16. Year human year. We are not centuries old mascaraing as teens we ARE teens. And you know the funny thing the counsel declared us kids old enough to procreate at 3 to 4 years old we were all given the talk and told to find ourselves some humans and another vamp and orgy till someone gave us a child. FOUR we were four and being told to give birth!" shiki ranted his aura and emotions rising till he ran out of breath slamming his hand threw the side table trying to calm himself.

Yuuki went over trying to calm him gently massaging the nobles shoulders as both Yagari and zero sat shocked eyes wide as the info sunk it hitting the in the guts with the forgotten trust.

"Kaname used to try to kill himself mere due to the counsel trying to rape and force feed him they would beat and periodically drug him in order to feed him. yet even half out of his mind he never let his victims hurt he stuck to his parents and crosses foolishly painful ideals, fully believing the crap that you hunters and the council would say about pureblood are all to a 7 year old the adults are god and he had to watch as his parents and beloved family friends died his sister forgot and replaced him with someone who used to be a friend. The day you stabbed him zero had him out cold crying in his sleep until his next escape to here. His life has only been filled with pain and suffering that would cause a grown man sob and turn into a mental patient. But even then my cousin has to remain regal has to look happy enough so he doesn't worry anyone, deal with the constant pain and injury's caused by a bully, keep everything perfect and never once look weak or someone will kill him." Shiki whimpered sadly shooting everyone a mournfully/hated look.

Yagari was the first to move. "We tend to forget and I apologises were more used to the ancient or fallen and we try not to talk to either. When he wakes I will insure the hunter dorms each give a proper mass apology." Yagari said stiffly yet honestly.

"In his head when I was third I heard something about him reliving his worst moments in his life. Can you give me a short over view?" Zero asked sadly.

"2yr raped and tortured to near death at 7 forced to watch his parents brutal murders, 8 forced to visit the crime scene of his dead family friends learning that their sons also watched. Nine visited the son and was hurt at the same time saw his little sister find a new big brother to dote on. 10 an ancient pureblood and him got into a fight ending in rape. 11 asato ichijo begins raping him as punishment for running off and refusing to feed off any living question. 12 asato scared him with several other young pures to the all council and old blood pures. 13 first time he actually killed someone for the sake of another pure a small girl yuuki's age similar in personality yet sharing his darkened past. 14 managed ended up in a coma from not feeding found that way by takuma after deliberately harming himself. 15 ….at fifth teen he ran afoul of a squad of hunter after running out during a council meeting he hadn't fed yet he the scent of blood was thick enough to be scented of him, found by seiren healing from gang rape and head injuries. 16 zero began to fall to a more vampire state. 17 shizuka arrived and nearly killed him he killed her I don't know everything that was decision and stalking and bribing seiren she's worried sick over him 24 /7."

"Seiren has emotions?" Yagari asked in disbelief reflaring shiki tempers.

"She's a 16yr old girl forced to look after an guy two years older than her from birth a boy who everyone hates unjustly and constantly deny his own suffering the guy even prolongs his own pain! My cousins been suicidal for years and it is only the fact that seiren always within three feet that he has not offed himself on us. He treats he like a sister! And she although she is supposed be merely his bodyguard has suffered everything with him besides rape! She is family how dare you disregard her emotions she is a more trained then hunters the day she was able to crawl was when her training started along with the solo order of protecting Kaname she thinks she is a failure for even letting him cry! Sixteen you heartless prick!"

"Shiki calm down please." Yuuki said shaking the noble's shoulders gently scared by the bloodied whips forming around him.

"sorry but where kids like everyone else here children strong smart unique vampire children and they jack asses need to learn the only one with a century on them is Kaname only causes he's broken and his body belong to his ancestor not himself! They guy could only save kaname's soul and heart then put him in charge of the body choosing to sleep, he does nothing to help him or even lessen kaname's pain."


	2. Chapter 2

I've been reciving these all morning but just incase someone has'nt or even reads my stories im folowing the drill.

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
